


goodnight, los angeles.

by earltrancy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earltrancy/pseuds/earltrancy
Summary: and california never felt like home to me, no, california never felt like home__________“Mm, I’ve got jet lag,” Anthony explains, “And I'm… gonna miss saying good morning to you guys.”Dan and Phil really wish Anthony could just never leave London.





	goodnight, los angeles.

**Author's Note:**

> i am,, so soft for phanthony lately?? so i had to get something out. anthony and miel are goals i'm just fuckin gay and need help.

“Almost thought you weren't gonna pick up,” Anthony chides, but he's grinning, can't help but to at the sight of his boyfriend with both hands wrapped around his mug, steam rising from it fogging up his glasses. 

Phil giggles when he smiles back, leaning closer to the screen as if it would bring Anthony himself closer to him. “Well, I was in the middle of making coffee, and this is technically Dan's laptop, so I wouldn't have been at fault even if I didn't, you know.”

“So you're saying that you would've thrown Dan under the bus.”

“Absolutely.”

“... Sounds about right,” Anthony says with a serious nod, only cracking another smile when Phil laughs. “Where is the guilty party, though?”

“He's still in bed, honey, it's barely eight in the morning.”

“Incredible. It's one in the morning and I just got in bed. Psychically linked, for sure.”

Phil rolls his eyes. “Come on, we'll go wake him,” he says, picking up the laptop carefully. 

“No, you don't have to -”

Bumping the bedroom door open with his hip, Phil smirks and murmurs, “Yes I do.”

He sets the laptop on the nightstand, then plops ungracefully onto the bed beside Dan, leaning over and kissing him, then playfully jostling him and telling him to “Rise and shine!”

And all the way in Los Angeles, Anthony’s smiling and wincing at his screen watching, because these two giant dorks are the loves of his life. 

“Phiiil, leave me alone, it's too earrrrly,” Dan groans, fumbling for the free pillow and smacking him with it. 

Phil catches the pillow and giggles, pushing it back into his chest and proclaiming, “That's rude, someone wants to see you!” 

Dan blinks his eyes open blearily, grumbling, “You see me every day, you spoon,” before actually registering the laptop. 

“For the record, I told him not to,” Anthony says with a gentle smile. “Good morning, baby.” 

Even through sleepy confusion, Dan softens, immediately smiling back. “Well, alright, that's something worth waking up to,” he replies agreeably, to which Phil says “Hey!” 

Dan rolls his eyes and kisses Phil's cheek, but focuses on Anthony. “It is,” he affirms, “I miss you, sweetheart. But wait -” he reaches for his phone, “Jesus, isn't it early there? Go to bed, you dork.”

“Mm, I’ve got jet lag,” he explains, “And I'm… gonna miss saying good morning to you guys.” It's true - Phil's cute pyjamas and sleepy eyes behind his glasses, Dan's chapped lips and messy hair just like his, God, Anthony wants to be back in London right now.

Dan smiles in a way that looks both sad and annoyed, and Phil pouts, whining, “Oh nooo, you're too cute, it's not fair…”

Anthony chuckles and Dan groans, “Piss off with that, I wanna kiss you so bad.”

And the three just talk until Anthony eventually falls asleep, Phil whispering “Goodnight, angel,” and Dan leaning on his shoulder, grumbling, “That was terrible, I miss him.”

**Author's Note:**

> ⚘ tumblrs:  
> main / ourstarbucksofa  
> nsfw writing / glitchdh


End file.
